


Birthday Boy

by aeryn_sun



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryn_sun/pseuds/aeryn_sun
Summary: Turns out, it's lisedelorme's birthday and somehow we're both somewhat birthday grumps. So what better way to say "I'm so glad you were born today, because you write the best Cardinal smut" than ... Birthday Smut? So lol, here's a spontaneous, very short, very messy and sadly uninspired and unimpressive PwP birthday fic. It's the thought that counts? &-)Plus, imagine that birthday cake is for you. It is delicious, if anyone wants that recipe. It's practically a chocolate & whisky orgasm.
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisedelorme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisedelorme/gifts).



John woke up grouchy. He instantly felt 10 years older, his back aching, his neck tense. This was not going to be a good day, he could feel it. Even lying in bed he could hear the rain pound down on the roof. Temperatures had dropped over the last week and it was frigid in his apartment as he hadn’t turned the heating on just yet. Kelly was off on some kind of adventure trip with some college friends in South America and Lise had been working the graveyard shift all week, which is why she’d chosen to sleep at her place instead of being curled up against him the way he should have woken up. Yeah, this was not going to be a good day.

He made himself some coffee, digging around for his warmer coat and finally set off to the precinct in the pouring rain. Just as he’d exited his car, another car drove by and splashed him with dirty rainwater. By the time he’d changed into a spare pair he kept there, his mood was positively sour. And they didn’t have any interesting cases, just burglaries and mountains of paperwork to catch up on. No one had as much as acknowledged that it was his birthday today. Not that they usually made a big fuss, but at least some Happy Birthday wish had been nice. It wasn’t the big 6-0, not yet this year, but it was looming and he hated knowing it would a year from and he felt positively ancient.

Time dragged on with the rain pelting down outside and nothing but paperwork to catch up on, so he was actually excited when a call came in that someone had spotted a burglar breaking into a house. When he returned from the call, soaking wet, he was crabby. As it turned out, someone had forgotten their housekey and had locked themselves out and it had taken half an hour of standing in the rain and questioning irritable neighbors to figure that out. As it turned out, it was a prank call to get him out of the office and when he returned, McLeod, Kular and Dyson had set up the saddest looking birthday cake and last year’s garish HAPPY BIRTHDAY garland in rainbow colors and glitter and welcomed him back with an unenthusiastic “Happy Birthday”. At least the cake was half decent. 

By the time he was ready to leave at 5, he hadn’t heard as much as single word from Lise. She could at least have texted after she got off the graveyard shift. Surely she had a minute before she went to sleep? Nothing. He got home, showered and was hoping for a call before she had to go in at midnight. Surely she would be awake by now? Had everyone forgotten it was his birthday? He was lounging on the couch, idly clicking through channels and nothing capturing his attention. He was starting to feel hungry, popping open a bottle of red wine and was just pouring some cereal into a bowl when the doorbell rang. Who could it be at this hour? Surely it wasn’t Lise, he’d given her a key just a couple of weeks ago.

He trudged to the door, hoping it wouldn’t be Jehova’s witnesses adding joy to his glamorous 59th birthday evening. He was beyond hope anyway. As it turned out … it wasn’t. It *was* Lise at his door, in a tan trenchcoat and a saucy smile on her red lips. “Miss me, birthday boy?”

“Yeah.” He replied, his mood instantly brightening and a crooked smile spreading across his lips.

“I ordered dinner. Should be here in a few. And made you a proper birthday cake.” She smiled, producing a chocolate cake with a distinct whiff of whisky and oranges from behind her. It was completely covered in tiny children’s candles. 59 of them, probably. She set it down on the stairs and pulled him into a fiery kiss. “Happy Birthday, baby” she whispered against his lips.

She didn’t have to reach up as much to kiss him, he realized and peeking down at her feet, he realized she was wearing a pair of very high red heels. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. “Do you mind getting that?” She asked? “I’ll just go put this in the kitchen.” She said, gesturing to the cake.

He returned from the door, grinning happily at the curries in his hands – from the same place he’d gotten it from, for what he almost considered their first date (if he hadn’t ruined it so badly by making a run for it). “Did you order from …” He nearly dropped their food at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen.

Lise had dropped the trenchcoat and had quickly lit the candles on his birthday cake and turned off the lights. Standing in front of him, holding the cake wearing nothing but a pair of fire engine red heels and the laciest and raciest pair of panties, a lacy bra and matching garter belt and some seriously sinful garters holding up her patterned stockings.

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you” She started singing over the birthday cake. He hadn’t know she had a perfect singing voice, too.

John was speechless and breathless, but somehow still managed to blow out all his candles (after the third try). “Wow.”

“You like?” She said, with a heavy French lilt.

“Yeah.” He took the cake from her hands, setting it down on the kitchen counter as she sidled up to him, easily reaching up to kiss him, draping his arms around herself, pressing every inch of lace against him.

“Fox agreed to take over my last graveyard shift this week…” she smiled cheekily, biting her lips. “We’ve got all night. And Dyson gave us both off tomorrow.”

“Best birthday present ever.” John mumbled, as she led him to the couch, making him sit down and settling down on his lap, straddling him.

“I think dinner may have to wait.” She whispered in his ear as she ground herself against the hard bulge in his groin. He gulped, grinning from ear to ear like a schoolboy as she unbuttoned his shirt.

John enjoyed the easy access her lack of clothing provided, undoing her bra and sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth as she arched into him, sighing heavily. They were making out heavily as she tugged on the zipper of his pants, trying to work it down, but found she couldn’t at that awkward angle. So extracted herself from him, standing back up, looking entirely disheveled with her long hair flowing around her face and her lips red and swollen.

Impatiently, she tugged the zipper down and struggled with his pants until she had them off, which was no easy feat with his erection bulging heavily. He sat back, staring at her in awe as she removed the clips from her stockings and took off her panties as he sat, breathing heavily and unable to keep his hands off of her hips, playing with the garters and the lacy material in his fingers. She pushed him back, gently, so he leaned back on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

“Jesus Lise. I’m old enough to have a heart attack, you know.” He said in a self-deprecating tone.

“Mhmmm… you talk to much, old man.” She replied, sinking down on his hard length and rocking her hips against him a few times until he started pushing up into her wet heat as she was balancing herself on him, her small hands on his chest, riding him, fervently. He held onto her hips, steading her as he continued bucking into her, small beads of sweat slicking her back. He could feel her tense, like lightning shooting through her body as she was arching above him. He reached up, wrapping his large hands around her breast as he continued pounding into her and she was meeting him, sliding down on his hard length, clenching him tightly. He came up to meet her in a searing kiss as her body slammed into him, hot and slick. “Oh God, John …” she screamed, biting her lips trying to muffle the sound as the white hot sensation spread from her belly throughout her body as he came, seconds behind her as she collapsed on his naked chest. They lay there, spent and happy as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Lise grabbed the throw as she started getting cold. As John was drifting off to sleep, he heard her mumble against his chest. “I’m really glad you were born today. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.”

“Love you, too, baby.” He whispered in her hair.


End file.
